A New World, Two Loves
by Kalieapap
Summary: Yuuri arrives in a new world. stuff happens. kinda T at the moment, but turning M in later Chapters. Yozak/Yuuri. Mpreg, Lemon in later chapters.maybe Adelbert/yuuri if I can fit them in , I don't own KKM.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own KKM I do however own my phone**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

Yuuri ran, as fast as he could. He'd always been a fast runner, due to his blood. But trying to out run four horses was really starting to take its toll on him, if he didn't find some way ..._Cover!_... Well a forest to be more precise, it would have to do. So Yuuri pulled a sharp left turn and ran for cover.

xxxx

"Yuuri! We're not going to hurt you! Please stop sire!" the strange man in the lead yelled. _I believe that guy... Adelbert called him...Weller, Lord Conrart Weller _. Dashing into the cover of the trees Yuuri searched ahead to see if he could see somewhere to hide.

_..Clack, click. Clack..._looking up at the rattling sounds, Yuuri spots the flying skeleton the others had with them...

"_whoa.." _Stumbling, Yuuri looks down to see what he's tripped over "shit!" '_my own feet, great. of all the things to trip over, it had to be my own feet_'. Yuuri mentally cursed himself.

_~Conrard~_

'_How can he move so fast?'_ Conrad wondered as, suddenly, Yuuri did a sharp left turn. Looking ahead Conrard spots the lining of trees that Yuuri seems to be heading for... "Yozak, if we lose him here we may have to track him" the man riding beside him nodded his understanding. Losing someone is easy in a forest that thick, but for the kid to know that...it's as if he's been trained... "Yozak" snapped out of his thoughts by his commander, Yozak just had to voice his assumption "Sir...has the kiddo been trained...you know...as a soldier or spy?"

"..."When no response came, Yozak pushed "captain...?"

"I don't know..." replied Conrad after a moment's thought. Earth was supposed to be a safe place, where there was no need to train for things like combat and war...something's off. "Proceed carefully. We don't want to scare him off"

Chuckling, Yozak just couldn't help it "Captain, l hate to inform you of this...but we already scared the kid off" said Yozak, finally bursting into laughter.

"Why thank you Yozak. I did not know that. How nice of you to point it out" murmured Conrad sarcastically. Urging his horse onward, Conrard effetely pulled ahead, ending the conversation and Yozak behind. He looked up in time to see Yuuri stumble forwards. Seeing that Yuuri was distracted, Conrard urged his men and their horses onto greater speeds. closing the gap between them.

while Yuuri was distracted, Conrad, Yozak and the other soldiers started to gain on the young youth.

And by the time Yuuri realized it, it was too late. He was surrounded.

A/N: my first one...probably sucks (sigh). tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

~Günter~

Pacing back and forth in front of the fire place, Gunter was worried. Conrad was late; they should have arrived with their new king three hours ago.

Still pacing. Gunter continued his rant. That had been going on since Conrad and Yozak had left six hours ago... "They're late. Something must have happened..." turning to the guards at the door "what happened?" he asked. But got no reply came. Glaring daggers at them, he returned to his pacing. While things like... _is he cute?_ W_hat will he be like? I wonder what he looks like, what type of King will he be? Will he be cute or gruff like Gwen? Is he kind or cruel...? _were going through his mind. This continued for about 3 hours straight, while the guard on the door where changed twice.

"Your Excellency" one of the guards asked questionably. Snapping Gunter out of his thoughts.

"What is it? Any news?"

"in a way yes..The King is here"...when no screeching scream came, he became worried. His grace was, after all, the loudest man he had ever met. And the maids said that he was rumoured to be mad under his feather brained, charming mask.

"The King is here" the guard said nervously. He also didn't want to say that the person he had just glimpsed was just a child. It made him worried about the future. Both his and the boys.

"What!" Gunter screeched, barging past the guard and out the door, only to stop just a few feet outside. Stunned. He was shocked to see the boy who was to be their King, hands tied sitting up in front of Conrard, coming through the gate towards them.

Finally regaining enough control to try to speak, ( but he still stuttered), asks his former student "...Conrard...why is he...tied up?" to which Yozak, unable to resist after seeing his face so white, "because he can outrun us" said so matter-of-factly it was funny. Like when you mother would sniff at you and say 'because l said so' when you'd ask a why question.

Gunter frowned now, confused. "He outran you...? (now Conrad smirked)...on foot or on horseback?"

"On foot" Conrad replied still with his smirk in place (_only a little wider than before_.). Gunter, giving up on trying to understand these two idiots, turned to his future master.

The young man in front of Conrad, Gunter noticed was studying the conversation curiously. _How are we going to convince him we're not enemies...well he doesn't look scared...wonder why..._ while momentarily distracted but one question, he had forgotten his first. Which he now remembered "Conrad. Why are you late, what happened?" _he'd better get to the bottom of this._

Conrad. Opening his mouth to answer, was stopped momentarily by Gunter's angrily muttered '_from the beginning_'

Taking a deep breath, Conrad started from the beginning "Adelbert got to him first and told him something, don't know what so don't ask (he replied to question Gunter was about to ask), then when we arrived, I confronted Adelbert and the townspeople where chased away by my men. Mean while Yuuri'ed already made a run for it." Turning to the boy in front of him, who met his eyes. Unwavering. asked "so Yuuri, why did you run?" curiosity written all over his face.

Frowning, Yuuri replied. A small pout gracing his lips "You guys started chasing me, of course I'd run".

"hmm" looking as if considering the statement seriously, Yozak stated "the kids got a point there Captain. Anyone would have run...plus we did come charging down the hill on four big _WAR Horses_" Yozak finished, suppressing a fit of very girly giggles.

Looking very annoyedly to Yozak, Conrad conceded "Ok, well I'll give you that...any way what did Adelbert say?" Conrad now asked Yuuri, trying to change the subject and to ignore Yozak as he broke down into a loud, guffing laughter.

Smiling a bright, mischievous smile, Yuuri stated that "he didn't say much. Just said that you guys were basically evil incarnate and that you'd eat my brains out...like a zombie. Stuff like that" he finally finished calmly; waiting for the others to respond. It didn't take long.

When Gunter fainted, Conrad's look was both amused and horrified. Seeing this Yozak laughed so hard that he cry. He was starting to like this kid.

~end chap 2 ~

A/N: I know it's short, but I don't know how to go from one scene to the other in one chap. If someone could tell me how, I'd be delighted to write longer ones. Love the people who reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

On the road to the castle, the group was forced to make frequent stops, due to their young King being so unused to travel. Changing frequently, Yuri would ride with Conrad for the first few hours, and then he would change to riding with Yozak. But due to his inexperience, he couldn't stay still for too long let-alone on the horse. Which was beginning to toll on Yozak's nerves. And because of all this stopping and starting, a trip that would normally take a week was about to take four.

XXXXXXXX

Strolling through camp Yozak contemplated what he knew, he knew he had to stay with the others, but it was tempting to just go on ahead of everyone. Back to the castle.

"Yozak!" called Conrad, running to catch up with him.

"What is it Captain? Do you need I for something? Or is something wrong with the Kiddo?" asked Yozak with a smirk. Grinning in reply, what came out of his mouth...well, Yozak wasn't expecting it.

"As a matter of fact, there is. His majesty's tent has gotten a large hole in it. And as one of the soldiers has told me, there is a heavy amount of rain on the way. So I'm putting him with you, is that alright?"

"What about you? Why can't he stay with you? You like him more than me!" complained Yozak. Not liking this new turn of events.

"Can't. He was sharing his tent with Gunter, so he's now staying with me. Which means you've got Yuri' Conrad stopped. Pondering 'though...if you'd rather sleep with Gunter..."

He sighed "No, no, no. I'll take the kid, don't worry" after all, most who knew him, knew of the scholars sleeping habits.

"Excellent! Then I'll go inform him of his new sleeping arrangements" turning to do just that, Conrad then proceeded to walk away.

Muttering to himself. Yozak knew he had thing to do before his tent would fit another person. After all, he had brought 3 dresses on this _wonderful_ trip.

XXXXXXXX

Later on that night, after Yuri had settled in and was now changing into his new blue PJ's, he was oblivious to the fact that someone was approaching the tent.

XXXXXXXX

Yozak was just getting back from stuffing dresses into his captains bags when he happened on a most surprising sight. Yuri had his ass in the air, trying to pull his pants up. Offering a most...pleasurable view of how tight it was, and the royal underwear was defiantly not helping. Deciding to notify Yuri of his presents, Yozak coughed, but it was half way into a snicker.

"Young man, do you offer such a view to all your sleeping companions?" he asked. Now grinning proudly.

Yuri squeaked indignity, turning to face a grinning Yozak "oh hi a Yozak, l a...wasn't expecting you to come back so early...uh..." Yuri lowered his head, blushing a lovely rosy red.

Yozak laughed "Kiddo, I'm faster than l look". Looking around, Yozak found that his bed had been slept in. _The kid properly took a nap...ha; this could be more fun than l first thought! _

"Have a nice nap? Dinner will be ready in an hour" not waiting for a reply, Yozak turned and proceeded to the mess tent. Whistling a lively tune alone the lines of _'My Good King Henry'. _Leaving a very flustered Yuri in his wake.

~ End Chap 3~

* * *

A/N: sorry for the long wait. And I know that the chapters are short (sorry about that). If there's anything you want or would like to happen (like a scene or something) please PM me. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

As the trip slowly wore on, Yozak decided to pass the time by teasing Yuri. And if Conrad noticed, he said nothing.

When Yuri was in his saddle, Yozak would pass the time by tickling the back of Yuri's neck, or with fondling, and pinching. Doing it at _length _just to make Yuri blush or squeak in response. The only time Yuri every got a break from Yozak was when he was riding with Conrad, or when he was sleeping, Sometimes not even then.

Until one night, two weeks later, Conrad decided to confront Yozak about his bullying of Yuri.

"...It's not nice. He's not used to this world yet, hell he's not even used to _us_ yet!...' on, and on, and on. It appears Conrad has had enough of his antics with Yuri, but at this point, he couldn't help it.

'So just tell me why! Yozak are you listening to me? Yozak!" snapped Conrad.

"ha ha ha, but Conrad, it's been two weeks and you haven't said anything about it.' Yozak added. A bit reluctantly 'And besides even you've got to admit that he's pretty cute when he blushes and squeaks like that." Yozak blushed slightly, informing Conrad on just what was really going on with Yozak. But seeing that Yozak wasn't really aware of it himself, he decided to not mention it.

"Just let up on the teasing. Or there'll be hell to pay. Got it?"Conrad warned, wanting to go to bed now, and knowing that Yozak did too. It was late.

Yozak sighed "yea, yea. I hear ya". With that, Conrad walked away without another word. Yozak doing the same.

Xxxx

Checking on Yozak and Yuri in the morning held a rather cute surprise for Conrad. When he peaked inside their tent, he found that the two were spooning, and that Yozak's arms were tightly wrapped around him.

They were so cute together. Conrad decided that everyone could use a rest day. So he declared for the soldiers to relax. And left the two clingy bed-mates alone.

Little did he know what had transpired the night before...unlike the soldiers. Who heard everything...

~~~~~Flash-Back~~~~~~

_Sitting around the campfire, Yuri shivered. Everyone had just gone to bed. But he couldn't sleep. He sighed. he missed his home, missed his mom and her curry...missed everyone from back home. But most of all, he felt kind of lonely._

_Back in the tent Yuri and Yozak shared, Yozak was beginning to feel nervous. Yuri was later than normal. Yozak frowned 'Everyone would have gone to bed by now...' he crawled out of the tent and stood up 'I better go see what's wrong.' With that, Yozak strolled down the lanes of tents. Heading for the last big fire of the night, Yuri was bound to be there. Yozak reasoned, it was where everyone sat, ate and talked, till they were ready to go to bed._

_Coming to the end of the last lane, Yozak spotted Yuri just sitting on his own. Looking very much like a little lost puppy. Yozak blushed. Gwendal was the one with the cutesy fetish, but he wasn't adverse to it ether, that's how he knew that Gwendal would both love _and_ hate Yuri. He was just too cute...just the thought of it made Yozak grin, much like a predator grins...when he was contemplating catching his pray, that is. Yozak's grin spread even wider. The Kiddo _was_ his pray; he just needed to catch him._

_Yozak walked over to him and sat down, throwing a lazy arm around the young man's shoulder. Making him tense in surprise. Despite being close to the fire, Yuri was cold to the touch._

"_What's wrong Kiddo? You don't look happy." asked Yozak, generally concerned for the youth before him. Yuri, looking up, he just replied that "I'm just a little home sick, that all." Then turned back to watch the fire, and relaxed in Yozak's arms. Yozak even found himself watching the fire at one point._

"_Come back to the tent with me..' grinning, Yozak continued ' ..We'll spoon!". _

"_OK."_

"_What was that?" he inquired. Yozak wondered if he was starting to hear things in his 'old age'._

"_You don't want to?" asked Yuri, throwing Yozak a sheepish grin, which made the older man blush slightly at it cuteness._

"_Huh no...WAIT yes, yes l do uhh...come on" getting up abruptly, Yozak took Yuri's hand and they walked back to their tent._

_Once inside, Yozak threw himself on Yuri. Quickly ravishing the boy with kisses and the most indecent of touches, leaving Yuri panting for air, "Yuri...are you ok with this? I can stop if you don't want to" asked Yozak nervously. He didn't want to push the boy too far too soon, but he didn't want to stop ether. But then he heard the best answer he could have hoped for_

_A breathless "No, please don't stop". Not needing to be told twice, Yozak dived in; causing Yuri's cry's to echo through the whole camp. Making a lot of hard solders blush._

After one night, Yuri feels as if he's been taken to pieces and reassembled. Yozak is both greedy and generous; he's thorough, and keeps a steady pace that can be comforting or maddening, but commands Yuri to yield to it either way. Which Yuri does, knowing better than to fight something that feels that good.

The rest of the trip continued in much the same fashion. With Yozak's teases, Yuri's cry's, and Conrad's barely hidden amusement...

~End Chap 4~

**A/N: Decided to leave it at the breathless part for fun (save the good stuff for later :P). Sorry 'm so slow. Got anything you want me to add, tell me and I'll try working it in ^.^ P.S Review Please ^^;**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Arriving at the beautiful stone walls of Blood Pledge Castle, Yuri was labelled 'speechless.' Witch amused both Yozak and Conrad greatly. As well as most of the solders in their company. Riding up the road to the large wooden gate of the outer wall, they stopped to give Yuri his own horse. A pure black mare, whose temperament was that of great affection and loyalty to its new master.

Riding through the gate, Yuri noticed flowers lining the wall as they rode, and soldiers on the wall looking at them threw the gaps. As the trumpet blew, a great cheer filled the air that was almost deafening. Turning to look at the boy in front of him, Yozak saw the kid pale to a deathly white.

"Relax kiddo, it's just a short ride to the castle, everyone will simply love you..._relax_"

"But I don't know how to ride" Wined Yuri mournfully. But as they entered the main street, Yuri's back straightened and a smile was firmly planted on his face, he started to laugh and thank the citizens for their warm welcome and the pretty pink flowers they offered. But if anyone saw the hickeys on their new Kings skin, no one said anything. '_And if any gossip about his Yuri got out he'd fix it.' _thought Yozak,_ w_ith that decided, they continued on their way to Blood Pledge Castle.

Storming into his room furious, Yozak slammed himself into his bed, crushing his favourite blue silk nightgown. He knew the kid knew nothing about the customs here, but to _propose to that brat on his first night_ was just ridiculous! And the fact that that airy scholar would accept it was simply so dumb an idiotic that he was at a loss for words. Plus, that stupid little lord brat started bragging to the whole castle after that dumb duel! Saying how his fiancée was _so strong_, or how _exotic_ he looked with his _majestic _black hair and eyes...of cause he looks majestic! _He's a bloody KING for crying out loud!_

_...knock, knock, knock..._

Jumping up, Yozak stormed over, yanking the door open to see a worried Conrad standing outside his door.

"What do you want captain? I was just about to go to bed" asked Yozak in a voice that was so cold that even ice would be frozen with fear. This shocked Conrad; he'd never seen Yozak so angry before. Even if he knew the reason why he was so angry, he knew the law as well as Yozak did. If was hard to get out of a noble engagement, let-a-loan a royal one.

"Want to go drinking? We'll empty the palace store of all its liquor...bet l could drink you under the table" he added that last bit as an afterthought. Yozak liked to drink, and they often tried to see who could handle their liquor that night (it often changed).

"...Ok. Meet you in an hour. Same old place" with that, Yozak slammed the door shut in Conrad's face.

**One Hour Later...**

Walking through the corridor, Yozak stopped by Gunter's room to pick up some of his home brewed 'Blood Fire' whiskey. With that in hand, Yozak then proceeded to one of the old common rooms, the one him and the captain had claimed for themselves a few years ago. Truthfully, it wasn't far from Günter's room, and sometimes you could even hear music being played. But the room didn't have much, just a few chairs, lounges and a massive chandler hanging from the ceiling, with blood red coloured walls and a cold stone floor.

"Yozak." Hearing his name snapped Yozak out of his observations "you going to stand there or are you going to bring some of that Blood Fire over here to share" drawled Conrad, having already drowned a glass of brandy. Walking over to the lounge Conrad was lounging on, Yozak placed his bottles on the table, then sprawled out on the couch opposite Conrad. They then proceeded to start drinking, starting with brandy's and spirits, slowly working their way into the hard whiskey and Blood Fire.

"So what you going to do?" asked Conrad, before downing another glass.

"About what?"

"Yuri."

"Don't know. Not much I can do about it. The kid doesn't know how to break it off, and little lord brat probably won't leave him alone...gods forbid anyone tell the Kiddo how to break the engagement" Yozak huffed

Conrad pondered for a moment "What's the law abut marrying someone who's pregnant and unwilling when their partners still alive?"

Yozak frowned, not understanding what he was getting at "umm…the father would be able to claim the child as his own and marry their partner instead of the other if it can be proven the child is his…umm, and if the pregnant demon or human doesn't object. I think that's it…Why? What are you getting at?"

Conrad sighed "Did you use protection when you slept with Yuri? Or did you just magically get some in the middle of the forest? Or did a fairy give it to you?" Conrad finished sarcastically. Really, even being a spy, Yozak could be so dense sometimes.

Realisation finally dawned on Yozak's face "No, no we didn't. I didn't have any... and he wasn't worried…ah, it might be because he didn't know that boys can have kids and get pregnant here!"

"How many times did you guys...umm..." Conrad was starting to get a bit shy with asking this question…

Yozak grinned at the memory; Yuri's sweet moans were like music to his ears "Almost every second night after the first night we 'slept' together". As Yozak had been talking, Conrad had been nodding and remembering the rather loud complaints from some of the more 'outspoken' soldiers.

"Even the most deftest soldier could hear you two 'going at it' all night...so there's your proof, what do you plan on doing?" asked Conrad curious.

Yozak thought for a moment "I'll have to wait till he shows, or Wolfram would have a chance to kill the child before it can be proven Yuri even has it. That is if he knows about the child that is...and if he asks I'll just say just used protection"

"Well, _we _don't even know if he has it yet. We'll have to get Gisela to check pretty soon though." Conrad thought a moment "We could say we just want to see how his health is doing to Wolfram and Gwendel. That we're just checking how his body is adjusting to the new world."

Yozak grinned "That could work. But will she help us?" asked Yozak, curious.

"She should. She knows what Wolfram's like. I'll ask her in the morning."

With that decided, Conrad and Yozak continued to drink long into the night. Singing, dancing (falling), and talking at length while music could be heard coming from Günter's room at the end of the hall.

Late the next morning, while Conrad was getting his herbal tea from the infirmary, for this hangover, he discussed what he and Yozak would like to have done and what had happened on the journey here. Then he asked if she would like to help, Unsurprisingly for Conrad, but surprisingly for Yozak, she agreed.

**A/N: sorry for the long wait. My computer has decided to play up on me, I lost about 3-and-a-half chapters for this story and even more for my others **** hope you enjoyed it **** any suggestions for my stories are welcome. You can tell me what you'd like to happen in this story or if you'd like me to write a story about something else. R&R**


End file.
